


The Struggle of Assistant Manager Matsumoto Jun

by arashi_arisu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance, fast food au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_arisu/pseuds/arashi_arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi(and others) work in a fast-food restaurant called Johnny's and Jun is the Assistant Manager and his life is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Struggle of Assistant Manager Matsumoto Jun

**Author's Note:**

> Here is yet another repost(with just a few revisions) from something I put on LJ a while back lol. Anyway this story came as inspiration from when I was at work(a long time ago oh man) with my headset belt thingy really low on my hips and I thought to myself, "Jun would wear it like this." Then I told my co-worker and she was like "yeah and he would become a manager so he wouldn't have to wear a hat" and we brainstormed and I wrote a thing. I hope you guys enjoy it!!

It took Jun many years to finally become an assistant manager at the widely known fast-food restaurant Johnny's. And now that he's done it he's free to walk around with a headset hanging fashionably low on his hips, bossing everybody around, AND without a hat. Life might as well be perfect, except of course it isn't and it’s all due to his co-workers (and maybe a little with how he can never align the sauces perfectly).

Aiba is a good worker, he's got a lot of energy and always greets customers with a large smile when he's on drive thru. The only problem is he has too much energy and is often clumsy. "Aiba there's no timer on these fries." Jun says one day when he switched things up a bit and put Aiba in charge of fries. "Oops, sorry Matsujun I'll keep an eye on them." He says, only to burn them afterwards. Later on he moves Aiba back on orders and has Kamenashi on fries instead.

Sho is a very good worker too, if anything he's too good. Jun usually has him on grill because he's fairly good under pressure and never runs out of meat, well mostly. "Jun you know how I feel about the bacon. If we don't cook it for exactly 23 minutes it comes out too crunchy after that. Do you really think the customers will like that? I think they want it crispy but not so much that it's hard. Any earlier and it’s nearly a health code violation! Jun why don't you listen?" Sho is also the reason behind Jun's headaches. "Just get the damn bacon out Sakurai".

Ohno was...nice. Aiba calls him leader because he's the general manager. Honestly, Jun was kind of (really) jealous of him. Ohno never did much, it always seemed like he just lazed around and spaced out. Yet he always has paperwork done, inventory, he does everything perfectly, and when he’s in charge of closing the store is always impeccable. “Well, Satoshi-kun is general manager for a reason you know.” Sho says one day when it’s just the two of them and three of the other kansai boys. “I know but, he doesn’t do anything.” Jun knows that Ohno is actually really good at what he does (even if he does draw faces with ketchup on the sandwiches). Sho only smiles understandingly. Sho is senior to Jun only by a few months in the store. Sho could’ve been assistant manager and actually he had been asked before Jun, but he had school and Sho would rather die than have anything get in the way of his Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday classes. “Oh! Jun, will you go get Maruyama? There’s a customer up front.” Well, it was only Monday, much too early in the week for Jun to get irritated. The next day Ohno shows up 30 minutes late during a rush and somehow still manages to get their average time down a minute and a half. Jun contemplates switching stores.

Nino started working at Johnny’s together with Aiba. They had been working at the fast-food restaurant next door previously. Nino was a lot lazier than Aiba, but less clumsy and therefore still got things done. Nino’s motivation mostly came from wanting to rest and going home early. “Ninomiya have you got your dining room clean?” Jun asked upon discovering Nino sitting in the breakroom on his 3DS. “Yes” Nino replied without taking his eyes off his game. “Are you stocked?” “Yes.” “Did you clean your-” “Trays? Yes, Matsujun, what kind of person do you think I am? Of course I have everything caught up, now will you leave I’m in the middle of a boss fight.” Jun fought the urge to snatch the game, but he knew better. If he got Nino angry, Nino would tell Ohno who would in turn tell Jun to calm down that if Nino didn’t have anything better to do, he could rest for a bit, it’s been a long day for him too. Instead, Jun went to check Nino’s work area only to find that Nino hadn’t lied. Frustrated, he went back to his office and took a pill for his headache. He really wanted to switch stores. Maybe he’d be better off at the one in Ikebukuro.

The only true reason why Jun hadn’t quit or at least requested a transfer, was because of the general manager in the store next door. He had first met her when she came in to visit Nino and Aiba. She bought a salad to go every Friday for the next few months after that. Jun always made sure he came to say hi. Jun himself went into the store next door to grab a coffee every once in a while...well, every Saturday morning or afternoon, depending on what time he worked. They had coffee at Johnny’s too, but Mao-chan’s coffee was the best for sure. Soon enough Aiba and Nino caught on. Aiba told Sho and Nino told Ohno and Jun never heard the end of it. “Why don’t you just ask her out?” Sho told him one day. Jun sighs and tell him it’s impossible because she works in the store next door. “It would bring trouble to Johnny’s.” Sho flips a few patties and reminds him that Aiba’s girlfriend works at a pizza place down the street and he always orders pizza while working and no one makes a big deal out of it. “It’s different though. I’m the assistant manager. I have a responsibility to my store.” “And Satoshi-kun still manages to handle Nino fairly well.” Jun glares at Sho who just laughs dismissing his previous statement as a joke. Jun rolls his eyes and still pretends not to see when Nino drags Ohno away into the walk-in.

The next Friday morning Jun offers to do the front until Nino shows up in the afternoon with Ohno. Mao-chan comes in like usual to order her salad to go, the only difference from other times is that she’s wearing casual clothes and has her hair down rather than up in a ponytail. Jun tries not to stare too hard. “So you didn’t work today?” Jun asks. “No, it’s my day off, but I was in the mood for a salad today.” He then tries not to seem weird when he compliments her blouse after handing her the salad. “Thanks Jun-kun. Oh! Here, this is for you! See you later.” She hands him a small paper and waves on her way out. Jun can’t help the way his cheeks redden and the dorky smile that appears on his face when he looks at what she’s written.

When he accidentally leaves Mao-chan’s phone number on the table of the break room he is left with endless ridicule from Nino and Aiba, but for once Jun doesn’t mind.


End file.
